Red Riding Hood's Journey
by i'manerdforallthingsHP
Summary: Short piece I wrote for my final Creative Writing assignment, based on a 'journey with destination' layout. Red Riding Hood agrees to go on a mission for her village, and realises some things about herself and the boundaries between humans and beasts along the way.


The wolves arrived in the dead of night, whilst the village was sleeping. There was not a single light to be seen, nor a single sound to be heard. Even the wind, which had been howling only moments earlier, was silent. While most of the villagers were in their beds asleep, a girl of sixteen peered out of the window into the gloom. She waited with baited breath for a glimpse of the wolves which roamed the village eating their livestock and taking children from their beds. Her eyes darted to and fro, hoping to see gleaming green eyes or a bushy tail. Several minutes later she made to turn from the window and go back to bed, when she saw it. It was a black tail, sticking out from behind a large oak tree. Red Riding Hood slowly turned back to face the window. For several minutes she watched, her eyes focused only on the tail. Just as she was about to move to look out of the downstairs window, her mother caught her arm.

"What are you doing? Oh Red, I have told you before. The wolves are not kind, or gentle, and they will not have mercy on you because you're a child! Come along now, to bed with you," the mother gently took her daughter's arm and steered her in the direction of her bedroom. She stood watch as Red reluctantly snuggled into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "No more night time wanderings," her mother whispered, "stay in bed." Her mother gave her a tired smile before turning out the light and retreating to her own room. Red, as she had promised, stayed in bed—instead dreaming of the wolves outside. She believed them to be beautiful, and misunderstood. The other villagers thought her strange, and said that she would lie with wolves, given the chance. Red agreed. Little did her fellow villagers know, she had once received a kiss off one. As she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep, her thoughts once again drifted to the wolves outside, and what she would give to join them.

• • •

"So, what do you say?" the village leader asked her. The wealthiest families had come together in an attempt to decide who would go on the journey. The unanimous answer had been Red, as she did not fear the beasts. The wolves were out of control and causing other villages and towns to take their trade elsewhere. They could afford to lose no more.

"I'll do it," Red Riding Hood replied quietly. There was a ripple of shock that went around the room but Red ignored it, her mind focused on the task that she had been given. The village leader stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"It is decided. You shall go on this venture to the sacred Temple outside of our village, and ask the elders for their advice concerning the wolves." Murmurs spread eagerly through the room, but the leader silenced them with a stern look. He bought out a small, red rucksack from behind him, and passed it over to Red. "This contains all the necessities for you to survive. Food, water, and a first aid kid. Use it wisely."

• • •

Red set out, having said her goodbyes to her mother, and promising that she would stay safe. Red feared nothing, not the darkness of the forest, nor the danger from the wolves. She had one destination in mind.

There was frost on the ground, and the icy wind whipped around Red's face, causing her eyes to tear. The grass crunched under her feet, but she was not afraid of who might hear her.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Red repeated to herself out loud, like a mantra. "I'm not afraid of anything." Her eyes shone in anticipation of what _might_ come sneaking out of the woods to prey on her. She had hoped it would be a wolf, with its fur so black and its eyes so green. Many years had passed since her kiss-with-the-wolf, yet she had never forgotten how tender his lips were against hers, or how he smelt of trees and human blood. She was eager to entice another, to kiss it, perhaps more. "For there is nothing more attractive than a wolf," she smiled to herself.

"What's that, love?" a voice came from nearby. Red froze, glancing around her for a sign that someone was there. "I'm over 'ere," the voice called. Red moved towards the voice—it led her to a small clearing a little way inside of the forest. A young man of about seventeen was stood, brandishing an axe in one hand and a log in the other. "Why 'ello there," he smiled at her. "Where might you be off to?"

"I'm protecting my village," Red replied proudly. "Who are you? I haven't seen you here before."

"Aye, I reckon not, I jus' moved 'ere you see, I'm Jake. And you are? Are you on yer own?" he asked her. "It's dangerous for a young girl to be out alone. 'Ere, take these," he handed her a bunch of flowers. Red glanced at the flowers, and then at the carpenter. "It's Wolfsbane. It don't look much, but trust me," he smiled. He placed down his axe, took the flowers from Red's hand and fastened them to her backpack. "This should keep you safe. Can I get you anythin' else? Water, food, or perhaps safety?" he asked, gesturing towards his home.

Red glanced at the house and then at the boy. "I'm Red, and I must be going," she replied softly.

"Well, once you get back from yer venture, you should pay me a visit, Red."

Red nodded, unsure of what to say. Instead she turned and walked away back to her path, her thoughts still with the dark-haired stranger. His smile was broad and his face, so gentle, made Red's heart race. It was enough to make her forget about her fascination with wolves, she wondered instead whether it was better to be around him, someone who could provide safety, unlike a wolf, who would bring only danger.

Red carried on her journey, following her path, until she came to a split. After glancing down both paths, she sighed loudly and sat down on a rock half hidden by moss. "I'd go left if I were you," a chilling voice came from behind her, sending tingles all down her spine. Red would know that voice anywhere. She turned around to face the creature, the half-man half-wolf that she had kissed all those years ago in the gloom of the forest. She smiled, unable to help herself. An image of the kind boy crossed her mind and the smile slid off her face as quickly as it had come.

"What do you want?" Red asked, her tone gentle, though she had intended otherwise.

"Just giving you directions," he shrugged, flashing a wolfish grin.

"I don't want your directions," she huffed, standing up and brushing herself off. "I can do it by myself, thanks." She began to move in the direction of the right path, before hesitating. Looking backwards at the wolf she sighed, before stepping on to the left path. She began walking, hoping that he would leave her alone, yet secretly hoping that he would follow. To her inner delight he walked slowly behind her, his eyes fixated on her back.

"Why are you following me?" she asked, spinning around and coming face to face with the wolf.

"I'm not following you," he replied, smiling. "I'm going to the same place you are."

"Why?"

"Because I know what you're doing, and I want to be a part of it," he replied. Although his voice gave nothing away, Red could see the strain of the decision in his eyes.

"You would die," she whispered.

"You don't know that," he replied, "I might return to my human form."

Red did not respond, she merely carried on walking. The wolf followed her still, keeping a reasonable distance between them, due to the Wolfsbane. After a slight internal debate she decided that it might be good to keep the wolf close to her to satisfy her own, desperate needs.

• • •

Eventually they reached the Temple. It was ancient and falling apart, like Red had expected. The wind was stronger here, it felt as though it was trying to force her away from this place. It was night-time now, and the moon was high in the sky. It shone down on the Temple giving it an eerie, almost supernatural glow. Red swallowed her fear and took a step forward. She cleared her throat. "Is anyone here?" she called. She heard the wolf sniffing the air behind her but she ignored it—she supposed he was just using his animal instincts.

"We should leave," the wolf suggested, but his words fell upon deaf ears.

"Who goes there?" a husky voice called out from the darkness. Red strained her eyes, searching for a sign of the elders, but there was no-one to be seen.

"My name is Red Riding Hood. I come from the village several miles south of here. Are you an elder?"

"An elder?" There was a pause, where cackling laughter echoed through the trees. "The elders are dead, girl. We wolves run this Temple now. Stay, we will show you the _true_ nature of wolves as we were meant to be." More cackling laughter. The wolves began creeping out of their hideouts and towards Red in a slow, predatory way. "She's got Wolfsbane!" the leading wolf cried out. Red smiled to herself, glancing at her backpack. The Wolfsbane from Jake would buy her time, but it would not spare her life. If she stayed, the wolves would tear her apart. And if she ran, they would tear her apart. She was finally beginning to understand the boundary between human and beast, though she pushed that thought far from her mind, desperate not to think of it.

"Red," the wolf that had been following her stepped up beside her. "You must leave this place. Go to the carpenter you talked to south of here. I'll take care of the wolves," he murmured.

"Why?" she whispered, her voice pained.

"I have always loved you," he turned his head and smiled at her, their eyes meeting. "But a wolf is no partner for a human. Go to him. He will keep you safe." the wolf smiled his wolfish smile once more, before reaching out and touching Red's cheek. "Go, now," he urged. "Otherwise it will be too late."

'Red glanced at the wolf beside her, and then at the path. "I have always loved wolves. They are alluring and dangerous. But Jake might be a better choice. He's friendly, kind, and will protect me. Perhaps it is better to be with him after all. Thank you, Cane," she flashed a brief smile at the wolf, though her eyes were full of tears. She then turned and ran down the path. Just before she disappeared into the night, she looked once more at the wolf standing alone at the top of the hill, watching her. He gave her one last, sad smile before running towards the wolves, to protect the one he loved.


End file.
